Morning Person He Is Not
by MyPartnerInCrime
Summary: Kurt is not a morning person, as their unfortunate new neighbour finds out. Future!Klaine oneshot.


**Completely random one-shot that has no reason to be...just cos I felt like it.**

**Don't own Glee.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on Kurty-Poos, wake up," Blaine said with a cheerful melody, nuzzling his nose into his husband's neck.<p>

"Nnrrg," came the dignified reply and a hand swatted Blaine's face clumsily.

"I say, is that any way to treat the apple of your eye? The very love of your life?" asked Blaine with a shocked hand to his heart.

Kurt turned his head lethargically from the pillow to mutter, "Piss off."

"Rejected by my own husband!" cried Blaine with dramatic mock sorrow, using his arm to cover his eyes. "Anyway," said Blaine with a grin, "I'm gonna go shower and in the meantime you can get up and drink the coffee I made all ready for you on the bedside table!" He stood after pecking Kurt's cheek and left for the bathroom, calling back, "See! At least one of us attempts to keep our relationship alive!" Kurt rolled his eyes and buried his face deeper into his pillow.

A few minutes later, as Blaine was singing loudly in the shower, the doorbell rang obnoxiously loud for Kurt's ears and he was all set to ignore the persistent noise when Blaine called from the bathroom, asking him to get the door.

Kurt rolled out of bed with a sour expression, heaving himself to his feet while muttering grumpily to himself. "Haven't even brushed my hair, who rings the doorbell this early anyway?" He pulled open the door with a distinctly unimpressed expression on his sleepy face and snapped a grumpy "What?" at the cheerful looking woman perched on the doorstep.

"Hello! Sorry, I hope I didn't wake you. I've just moved in next door and I thought I really ought to introduce myself to the lovely neighbours before I settled in properly. Otherwise it's much harder to judge the atmosphere of the place, don't you think? I was thinking of hosting a small party-type thing at my house once I unpacked, just for the people in the street. I just think it's so important to create a good, reliable relationship with the people you practically see every day on the way to work and so forth, don't you agree?" The woman seemed to say all this in one breath as Kurt just stood there in his baggy pyjama bottoms and one of Blaine's t-shirts and eyelids half closed in irritation. "I'm Cassandra by the way, Cassandra Willis." Her smile almost blinded the half asleep Kurt in the morning sunshine.

"Kurt," replied Kurt curtly. "And now that you've so rudely pulled me out of my comfortable bed could you please leave so I can immediately return to it?"

Cassandra didn't seem phased at all, her smile didn't even falter as she said, "Of course, we can catch up over coffee and cake later, you just name the date. And may I just say what beautiful hydrangeas you have in the front garden, do you water them every day? What kind of compost do you use? I am a bit of a gardening enthusiast," she chuckled. "I have some books on hydrangeas if you would like to read them?"

"I'm fine," commented Kurt dryly. "The only thing I'd like to read right now is a manual on how to rid oneself of annoying neighbours when one would really like to go back to bed." This time Cassandra did appear somewhat hurt and was about to reply when Blaine appeared, pushing Kurt to one side slightly, fully clothed but with damp curls falling onto his forehead.

"Hello! I'm Blaine! It's nice to meet you," he said with a polite smile, holding out a hand for the woman to shake.

"I'm Cassandra, Cassandra Willis," she replied, the blinding smile back on her face. "I'm your new neighbour."

"Oh how lovely!" Blaine said as Kurt retreated back into the house, muttering to himself. Blaine turned his head slightly to yell, "Coffee, Kurt! Bedside table!" after his husband's retreating form. "Don't mind old grumpy pants," he said to Cassandra. "He's not a morning person."

"I can _hear_ you, you know!" came Kurt's indignant voice.

"Sorry," Blaine shook his head in amusement as he directed the apology towards the woman in front of him.

"Oh no, it's no trouble at all," assured Cassandra. "I have a teenage son who is _just_ the same. I tell him every morning to get up, but he'll stay in the bed for a good half an hour before he even shows any sign of actually moving. And when he's up he won't show any knowledge of my existence until I place a breakfast in front of him," Cassandra shook her head, hands on her hips.

"Well, Kurt doesn't have the excuse of being a moody teenager," chuckled Blaine, then added, "Would you like to come in for a bit?"

"Ooh, that would be lovely, if it's not too much trouble. I wouldn't want to impose."

"Not at all! And once Kurt's drank his coffee and is human again he won't mind either," Blaine winked and stepped to one side to let Cassandra into the house.

"I must say, you have a very tasteful kitchen," she said, admiring the cupboards. "It has an old fashioned feel to it."

"Err, thanks. It's mostly Kurt's doing," admitted Blaine, "Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes please, I shouldn't stay too long as I've left my husband with the packing and knowing him he'll put the cutlery in the underwear drawer! But coffee would be wonderful, I've had quite a long journey and I tell you, the _traffic_ on my way here, ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous."

"Really?" asked an amused Blaine as he busied himself with the kettle.

"Oh, so now she's _in_ the house?" asked an exasperated Kurt as he appeared in the kitchen, full mug of coffee in hand.

"Drink the coffee Kurt," ordered Blaine with a stern look.

"I'm not a _dog_, Blaine," snapped Kurt and stormed off to have a shower, gulping down the somewhat tepid coffee. Blaine rolled his eyes and handed the newly made coffee to Cassandra. They spent the next few minutes talking, well Cassandra did most of the talking while Blaine listened and nodded politely.

"So..." said Cassandra and hesitated for the first time that Blaine knew her, "How long have you two been together?"

"Since high school," grinned Blaine.

"That long?" asked Cassandra with astonishment.

"Yeah, I can hardly believe it myself," he chuckled. Kurt chose that moment to grace the others with his presence, dressed in a fitting purple jumper and white skinny jeans, the collar of a shirt poking out from underneath the jumper. His hair was once again beautifully styled and he had lost the grumpy expression.

"Morning, Sunshine," winked Blaine.

Kurt completely ignored him and turned his attention to Cassandra. "I do apologise for my behaviour, I'm afraid I'm not much of a morning person."

"Oh, no need to worry," Cassandra shot him her ever-present smile as Blaine muttered, "Tell me about it..." Kurt smiled politely at Cassandra then made his way to the kettle for another cup of coffee, lightly smacking the back of Blaine's head as he did so.

* * *

><p><strong>Cos Cassandra isn't based on a real person or anything...<strong>

**I just got my AS level results back and feel like utter poopy. A review would certainly cheer me up if you're feeling in a generous mood =) xx  
><strong>


End file.
